1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to compositions of improved antioxidant characteristics comprising organic media susceptible to oxidation, such as oils and greases of lubricating viscosity, fuel oils, plastics, synthetic rubbers and the like which contain, in an amount sufficient to impart antioxidant properties thereto, a mixture of certain polydisulfides, and arylamines or hindered phenols.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to use mixtures of sulfur containing compounds, e.g., diesters of thiodicarboxylic acids and hindered phenols to stabilize organic polymers against exposure to light and air; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,282 and 3,652,495. It is also known to use arylamines such as phenyl naphthylamines as antioxidants for lubricating oils and for various polymers; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,690, 3,781,361. Polydisulfides of the type contemplated herein are obtained, for example, by reacting isobutylene and a sulfur halide, etc., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,454 and 3,925,414; being useful as extreme pressure and antiwear additives for lubricant compositions.